My Sacrifice
by Veggie2
Summary: Oh dear, my first try at a Zack/Aeris pairing! ^^;; You gotta pay attention to know what the heck it's talking about, and I know it's cliche...Meh. ^^;;


My Sacrifice  
  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* You should know by now I own nothing but a homemade Zack plushie. I'm also poor, so don't try that one. I don't own FFVII, Aeris, Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud, yada yada.  
  
A/N: ^^;;; This is a Songfic. *Points at the title* If you don't like songfics, and are just going to flame me, then go away, Flames don't bother me. ~_~;; It's also a Zack/Aeris pairing, and it's kinda sad at some points...so...yeah. And yes, I know I left out quite a bit, blah...but dun blame me. Meh. The song isn't long enough. XD  
  
  
Hello my friend, we meet again...  
  
Aeris smiled brightly and ran to Zack, hugging him tightly. He was fresh back from a mission, which he had been on for Lord only knows how long.  
  
It's been a while, where should we begin...  
  
Aeris looked up at Zack, who smiled at her and kissed her forehead, as she told him of everything that had happened while he was gone, then lookg at him questioningly. "So...what's new with you, hmm?"  
  
Feels like forever...  
  
"Nothing much...been missing my angel, of course," Zack replied, grinning.  
  
Within my heart are memories...  
  
Zack and Aeris walked to a bench and sat down, talking quietly, as if they hadn't been away from each other but a moment.  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me...  
  
Zack leaned in and kissed Aeris deftly on the lips, as she spoke. Aeris blushed, and kissed back.  
  
I remember...  
  
Aeris smiled as she rested her head on Zack's chest, looking up at him from an odd angle.  
  
When you are with me...  
  
Zack, looking down at her, smiled and spoke softly, whispering near her ear. "I love you, my angel..."  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe...  
  
Aeris smiled, speaking softly as well as she replied. "I love you too..."  
  
Above all the others we'll fly...  
  
Two years after this date in time, Aeris and Zack sat in the garden of her home, talking softly, heads bowed together.  
  
This brings tears to my eyes...  
  
At this point, Zack smiled and lifted Aeris' chin with a finger and planted a kiss on her lips, which she readily returned.  
  
My sacrifice...  
  
Then, a smile on his lips, Zack lifted Aeris so she stood, and looked at her. Aeris noted that his smile wasn't true.  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs...  
  
Aeris looked at Zack, concerned. Tilting her head, she asked, "What's wrong, Zack...?"  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around...  
  
"I...I have to go on a mission to Nibleheim...and...Well...I don't know how long we'll be gone, Aeris..." Zack replied, his smile having slipped away.  
  
In an instant...  
  
Aeris stood, dumbstruck, as tears slipped down her cheeks. "You...don't know how long...?" Then buried her head in his chest, crying for all she was worth.  
  
It feels so good to reunite...  
  
Aeris stood, staring at Cloud Strife in amazement. Blushing slightly, she noted how much he looked like Zack...  
  
Within yourself and within your mind...  
  
Aeris shivered. He'd been gone so long...How she missed his ringing laugh, and calling her his angel...  
  
Let's find peace there...  
  
Cloud turned to look at Aeris as she sighed, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Aeris?" he asked.  
  
When you are with me...  
  
"Hmm? Oh...yes, I'm fine, Cloud," Aeris lied, smiling faintly.  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe...  
  
"Don't worry about Sephiroth, Cloud...I'll stop him!" Aeris reassured Cloud, then disappeared, having taken off at a run.  
  
Above all the others we'll fly...  
  
Aeris shivered in the slight chill at the Temple of Ancients, and kneeled to pray. She had known for a long time that this was to happen...and she felt no fear.  
  
This brings tears to my eyes...  
  
Suddenly, Cloud had appeared. 'No...no...Cloud...I didn't want you to see this...' Aeris thought, but it was too late. Sephiroth leapt from the shadows and downwards, pointing the deadly masamune directly for her chest.  
  
My sacrifice...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud screamed as he witnessed the blade impale Aeris, and her body crumpled to the ground. As soon as Sephiroth had disappeared, he made his way, shakingly, to her body, and picked it up. Shaking madly now, Cloud made his way to the lake, and, a single tear sliding down his cheek, let her sink into the deep.  
  
I just want to say hello again...  
  
  
A/N: Umm...o_o It got more sad than I meant for it to be? x_x;;; Please Review, even if it's criticism. o.o;; 


End file.
